The Art of Fans and Marriage
by spartan2015
Summary: How I envision the beginning of Richard and Aurelia's life together.
1. The Meeting

A man entered the room. He was tall. Beautiful, bright blue eyes. And from where she sat Aurelia could sense a slightly cold but uncertain aura coming from him.

"Mr. Richard Jones!"

The air around her became tense. Animosity stifled the air and made breathing a little harder.

"Have you heard?" Annabelle Smith, the daughter of a Baron, said.

Aurelia never really liked her. She gossiped too much and never concerned herself with education beyond the basics of reading and writing. She was nice she supposed but not very bright.

"No. What is it?" David Banner replied. He was a recent graduate from Oxford and had a degree in law. His father was a Count. He never concerned himself with gossip but if a lady asked him he indulged her a bit.

"Mr. Richard Jones is quite the upstart. I heard he recently bought the old estates from a noble."

"I hear he's a merchant. It's quite sad really," Elizabeth Banner, David's younger sister, and the only girl in their family, said.

Aurelia decided to join the conversation. "How do you figure that, Lady Banner?" she asked.

They stared at her. Then looked at each other. She knew that look. It said that she was different. That she couldn't blend in.

"You honestly do not know?" Annabelle asked. Confusion showed in her eyes.

"No, I can honestly say I don't," Aurelia replied.

Annabelle decided to explain. She went on about upstarts taking ancestral lands, coming to their parties, attending their schools, etc.

Aurelia faded in and out. Elizabeth noticed and her eyes narrowed.

"Miss Hartwick? Are you listening?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah no, sorry," she replied.

Annabelle huffed. "As I was saying-"

"Excuse me." Aurelia said and stood up. "I'm thirsty and need a drink." She walked away.

"How rude," Elizabeth murmured.

"Hmmm. Miss Hartwick is always unbothered with gossip," Annabelle said. "She never concerns herself with what's around her."

"Her parents are easygoing people as well," David added.

"She's unworthy of being called a lady," Annabelle replied.

Richard Jones observed everyone around him. He knew the words they said. He'd heard it before.

Newmoneybastard. Upstartscum, to name a few.

He noticed the pretty women and decided to dance to make time go by. He approached a young lady with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at something the gentlemen next her said.

"Excuse me. Good evening. I'm Mr. Jones."

She extended her hand for him to kiss. "Good evening. I'm Miss Brown."

"Have you frequented our society often, Mr. Jones?" she asked.

He smiled. "This is my first occasion."

"I hope you find it to your liking then."

"I'm sure I will. Would you like to dance, Miss Brown?"

She smiled brightly. Only two gentlemen had asked her to dance for the entire evening and she felt a bit restless. "That sounds lovely."

She moved to stand. The gentleman next to her stopped her. He whispered to her. She smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me. I've forgotten that I already have a partner."

"Oh? I apologize then. Excuse me."

That's how it went for the next hour and a half. He'd asked a lady to dance but she would say that she already had a partner. He sighed in frustration after the most recent attempt. He settled for just standing against a wall.

Aurelia approached a man carrying glasses of champagne.

"Hmmm... Which one has the most bubbles?" she asked.

The man looked perplexed. "Which one would that be?"

After getting a drink she looked back at the people she had been conversing with and found that her place had been taken by another young lady. She looked around and her eyes settled on an empty couch. She went and sat down.

A few minutes later the man that Annabelle had been gossiping about stood beside the couch. He seemed a bit frustrated.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked. "There's plenty of room."

"No, thank you," he replied.

"Very well." She continued to sip her drink.

Richard studied her. She was quite pretty. Blonde hair and bright green eyes full of life. He wanted to asked her to dance but was a bit apprehensive. He didn't want to get rejected again. After tossing the idea in his mind for a while he decided to go for it. If she said no then he'd call a quits and go home.

"My name is Mr. Jones. What is your name?"

"Miss Hartwick," she replied.

"Miss Hartwick, would you care to dance?"

Uncertainty showed in her eyes. He groaned internally. Home it was then.

"Never mind, Miss. Sorry to bother you." He began to walked away.

"Wait. It's just that I'm so very bad at these things. Would that be alright?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

They went to the dance floor and Aurelia never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. She stepped on Mr. Jones's feet more than once. After the third time she felt ready to rush out of the room.

"I'm so sorry! I told you I was bad at this."

"That's quite alright Miss. I'll show you how. Just follow my lead."

"Okay," she replied.

Aurelia followed his steps and they got along quite well. Conversation began to flow. He asked her what she was interested in.

"Do you play the piano?" he asked.

"I'm tone deaf."

"Card games?"

"I never win them."

"Horseback riding?"

"Only if I have to," she replied.

"There must be something you like," he said persistly.

"Oh I know! Birds." Her eyes brighten and she smiled beautifully.

"I see. You sketch them."

"No, I raise them. Peacocks, geese, ducks, and a whole host of other birds," she said excitedly.

"So you won't eat them?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, I'll eat them. I just find their company more enjoyable than people."

The music ended and everyone clapped.

"What's your name?" Richard asked.

"Oh? Miss Hartwick."

"No, I mean your full name."

Most young ladies would gasped at his boldness but Aurelia found it refreshing.

"Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

Richard smiled and kissed her hand. "I'm Mr. Richard Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

He moved to leave.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have business to attend to in the morning."

She smiled. "Alright. Thank you for the dance. It was lovely."

He bid her goodnight and left.

Stevens took his coat.

"How was your evening, sir?" he asked out of habit and general curiosity.

He removed his gloves and threw them in a chair. "Dreadful as always, Stevens."

"I see, sir."

He sat down. Bright green eyes and a beautiful smile entered his mind. "Well," he mused, "there was one thing that I didn't mind too much."

Stevens raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Who has caught your eye, Master Jones? he wondered.


	2. First Visitor

"How was the party, Miss?" Martha, the housekeeper asked.

"It was different," Aurelia replied.

"Oh? How so?"

"I met someone. He seemed kind."

Martha smiled. "That's rare in this society. What is his occupation?"

"I heard lots of things. Many too improper to repeat. From what I can gather he is a merchant."

Martha shook her hand. "Everyone is a merchant these days, my Lady."

"I suppose," she replied as Martha loosened her corset. A few days later Aurelia prepared to go for a walk. Martha paled at what she said. "You mustn't, my Lady! It's highly improper."

"It's fine Martha. I prefer the solitude. I'll be alright." She opened her parasol and began walking away. Martha protested but Aurelia ignored her pleas. She encountered many people. Most of them saw her appeared curious.

Along the way she ran into Annabelle, David, Elizabeth, and a man named Samuel Darcy, eldest son of the Duke of Berkonshire. "Oh! Miss Aurelia. How lovely to see you. How do you do?" Annabelle said as they near her.

"Very well, thank you. How do you all do?"

They all said they were doing fine and thanked her. Elizabeth made the introduction. "My Lord, may I introduce Miss Aurelia Hartwick?"

"Miss Hartwick," he said as he kissed her hand, "how lovely to meet you."

He seemed quite sincere. "Thank you, my Lord. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Miss Hartwick."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "It was lovely to see you again, Miss Aurelia, but we simply must be going." Her eyes were narrowed.

"There is no rush to leave, Lady Banner. I noticed, Miss Hartwick, that you have no companion. Please join us. We were all to go calling on an old friend of my father's. Lord Derby. Accompany us."

Aurelia didn't miss the look of hatred from Elizabeth but agreed to join them anyway. She learned that Lord Derby had been ill recently and turned down all invitations. Including those from the Duke and Duchess of Berkonshire. The Duke became concerned but had been too busy to see his old friend and asked his son to go in his stead.

"That is very kind of you, my Lord. I hope he is feeling better," Aurelia said.

"I'm sure when he sees a lively young lady like you he'll brighten up quickly," Samuel replied.

Aurelia blushed a bit. "I thank you kindly, my Lord."

They reached Lord Derby's residence and the butler received them. They settled in a room and were served tea, maple flavored cake and an assortment of cookies. Annabelle poured the tea.

"How old is Lord Derby?" Aurelia asked Samuel.

"Well into his forties I believe."

"How wonderful. I pray I live to that age," she replied.

"Don't we all," David said.

Lord Derby appeared. Aurelia could see that even at his age he was still handsome. Tall, broad shoulders, and hair that was both black and white. He walked with a cane but a man, most likely his valet, stood beside him if, God forbid, he should fall. He helped him settle into a chair. "I thank you all for visiting me. It pleases me to such wonderful youth. I envy you, my Lords and Ladies."

"How do you fare, Lord Derby? Father was quite concerned when he learned that you were not well."

"I am much better, thank you. Doctor Hartwick is very good at what he does."

Aurelia looked at him in surprise. "You mean my father? He tended to you?"

"Dr. Hartwick is your father?"

"Yes. My name is Aurelia Hartwick, my Lord."

"You do look a great deal like him. He speaks highly of you. Very intelligent and curious is how he describes you."

Aurelia smiled. "He spoke of a Lord Derby but I didn't know he meant you. He said that you love to ride horses and threw a fit when you couldn't for nearly two weeks."

He nodded. "That was the worse time. Perhaps you all would like to go horseback riding sometime?"

"Yes. That would be lovely," Annabelle replied.

They all talked and conversed for half an hour longer. Aurelia found that Lord Derby loved swans and wished to meet hers. He agreed to call upon her to visit. He also wanted to thank her father properly.

"I shall like to meet your winged friends. They all sound wonderful," Lord Derby said as they prepared to leave.

"I'm sure they would love to meet you, too."

They said their goodbyes and left.

"So you met Lord Darcy then Aurelia? Kind fellow he is," Matthew Hartwick, her father, remarked.

Aurelia nodded in agreement. She hummed in contentment as her mother brushed her hair. She was seventeen years old but her mother insisted on brushing her hair.

Her mother moved to braid it but she stopped her. "I'll do it Mother." Her mother nodded and resumed knitting. After she finished her hair she kissed her parents good night and went to bed. Mrs. Hartwick waited for five more minutes before speaking. "Do you believe she will receive a marriage proposal soon?"

Her husband nodded. "Of course she will, Sarah. Aurelia is a wonderful girl. These things can't be rushed. Any man would be lucky to have her. It takes time."

She agreed. She loved her daughter and wanted the best for her. Count Banner had expressed interest in Aurelia as a potential match for his second son, David Banner.

"I had hoped David Banner would have proposed by now. He hasn't called on her for nearly a week," Sarah said with concern.

"He has to prove himself. He needs to be able to provide for her."

She stopped knitting and sighed. "I know. That doesn't stop me from worrying. I don't want her to be a maid forever."

He chuckled. "You worry too much, my dearest."

Aurelia listened closely but they spoke no more of it. She sighed quietly and finally went to bed. Martha came with three letters for Aurelia. She opened them and gasped loudly. "Oh my!"

Her mother looked up from her book. "What is it?"

"I seem to be quite popular these days, Lady Mother."

"How so?" she asked with curiosity and concern.

Aurelia showed her the letter and her mother gasped. "Lord Derby is to come today, David Banner tomorrow, and..." she trailed off before turning to her daughter.

"Who is Lord Darcy?"

She blushed. "I made his acquaintance a few days ago. His father is the Duke of Berkonshire and good friends with Lord Derby."

"A Duke's son? How wonderful," her father said as he came in the parlor.

"What do you think of this, Arthur?" Sarah asked her husband as she handed him the letters.

He whistled. "You are quite popular, my dear. Choose wisely."

"Father! Lord Derby is more than twice my age. I couldn't marry him."

"They all can provide for you comfortable," he replied. "Though it says here that he's interested in meeting your feathered friends."

Aurelia nodded. Sarah sighed and picked up her knitting. "Just be careful, Aurelia."

"Yes, Mother," she replied.

Later in the afternoon a maid came and announced that they had a visitor. "A Lord Derby is here to see you, Miss," she said to Aurelia.

Autelia stood and meet him in the receiving hall with Martha close curtsied slightly when she saw him. He was accompanied by his valet.

"How do you do, my Lord?"

He smiled. "Miss Hartwick. I'm feeling much better now that I've seen you."

She smiled back. "Thank you."

It was quiet for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Let's move to the gardens. Martha bring some tea and scones, please."

"Yes, Miss," she replied.

They settled down and soon refreshments were brought to them. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Very well. I didn't expect you to call on me so soon."

"Well, I..." he trailed off.

"Yes, my Lord? What is it?"

"Lord Derby! How nice of you to come by," her father said as he approached them. Lord Derby and Dr. Hartwick shook hands.

"Father. Will you be joining us?"

"No. I have a patient or patients that has need of me at the Banner residence."

"Are they all right?"

"I hope so. The writer, Countess Banner, didn't specify who was ill nor how many. This should be exciting."

"Then I wish you godspeed Lord Father," Aurelia replied.

He smiled. "What a gem you are. I wish you both good day."

"He's a very kind man, your father is," Lord Derby said.

"Yes, he is," Aurelia replied with a smile.


	3. Marriage Proposals

"Will you marry me, Miss Hartwick?"

"Marry you?" she replied.

"Yes, I realize that our age difference is quite significant but I will do my best to make you as happy and comfortable as possible."

When she said nothing he continued. "If I die and there are no heirs then you shall inherent my title."

Her eyes widen. "Truly?"

He nodded. If she did marry him then her family would be elevated to the peerage. Even if she didn't inherent the title for herself she would still be known as the Dowager Baroness if she had sons and assuming they married. It was a good opportunity but she was still unsure.

"I'm very flattered at the offer my Lord, but I must take some time to consider this. Shall a week be acceptable?"

"Of course. Send me a letter telling me your answer."

She nodded in agreement. Lord Derby stood just as Mrs. Hartwick appeared.

"Lord Derby. What a surprise!" she curtsied as he kissed her hand. "It seems you can't leave the Hartwick women alone, can you?"

He smiled. "It appears not, my Lady. But if you'll excuse me I shall take my leave."

"Very well. Martha will show you the way," Mrs. Hartwick replied."

"Follow me, my Lord," Martha said.

Once they were gone Mrs. Hartwick sat next to her dasughter and leaned forward. "Well?" Aurelia looked away. "Say something?" she pressed. She sipped tea and smiled coyly.

"By the Grace of God child what happened?!"

"He proposed."

"And?"

"I said I would consider."

She nodded. "Well. It's a start."

XXXXXXXXX

The next day David Banner appeared. Aurelia was in her room practice sketching. She never told anyone but she was quite good at it. Currently she was sketching a new area for the baby geese born a few weeks ago. Foxes had been appearing and stealing the eggs along with killing a few of her birds. Their mother was dead so she wasn't sure what to do with them except raise them until they reached an appropriate age and let them go.

A knock came to her door. "Yes?" she called.

"There is a gentleman to see you, miss."

"I shall be down shortly." She heard nothing in reply but the shuffling of feet getting farther away.

She studied herself in the mirror. She looked presentable enough she suppose. Her hair wasn't out of place but she wished she could add more curls to it. Her sister's hair was very curly. She never needed to curl it. She felt a stab of hurt. Her sister never got to witness her coming out. Her thoughts then turned to her niece and nephew. The only bright thing to come out of her sister's death. They would grow up never knowing her.

She shook her head and walked downstairs. David Banner stood when she entered.

"Mr. Banner. How lovely to see you."

"You look lovely as ever Miss Hartwick."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Would you accompany me to a party tomorrow night? My sister and I were originally invited to go along with my parents but, I'm sure as your father told you, her and my youngest brother are ill."

"Oh my! Are they feeling better?"

"Elizabeth is but John isn't. He's actually getting worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Of course I'll go."

"Thank you. That was all I wanted. I should be going now. Thank you for your time, Miss Hartwick."

"Not at all."

XXXXXXXXX

She sighed as she changed out of the third dress. Martha sighed as well. She cared for the girl but the girl herself cared too much what people thought of her.

"Miss please. Pick a dress. You will look beautiful in anything. Just pick one."

"Fine," she replied.

XXXXXXX

Aurelia rode in a separate carriage and met David and his parents there.

"The Count and Countess of Banner. Mr. David Banner and Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

Suddenly Aurelia felt nervous. She heard whispers and mean words. Someone near them mentioned Mr. Richard Jones and she perked up a bit.

"I heard she conversed with him," a lady with a pink fan and a dress to match whispered.

"Miss Hartwick?" The other girl had so many curls in her hair that it made Aurelia dizzy just looking at her.

"That's right," she responded.

"But Sarah she comes from such a good family though," the girl replied almost whining in protest at the possibility. "Her father is so well respected. And her mother is just a gem! Why would she give a man like that the time of day?"

"Who knows. Maybe if she would try to be a proper lady then she would be able to find a respectable household to marry into," Sarah replied as she fanned herself. She made it seem as if the conversation itself made her tired.

"Let us speak of something else now, Annie," Sarah said.

The conversation turned to new dresses and what to wear at the opera show that Lady Nobson invited them to. Aurelia tuned out.

"There are Lord Darcy's parents. The Duke and Duchess. Shall I introduce you?" David said.

"Yes. That would be lovely."

"Excuse me, Your Graces. May I introduce Miss Aurelia Hartwick?"

At the mention of her name Aurelia curtsied. "It is an honor, Your Graces."

The Duchess smiled. "So you are the one that our son talked about?"

Aurelia looked confused. "I beg your pardon, Madam?"

"Our eldest son mentioned that you accompanied him and the others to Lord Derby's residence," the Duchess replied. "All he talks about is you."

"Truly?" She was quite shocked.

"Yes. Now that I see you I can tell that you are worthy of marrying into the House of Darcy."

"Anne please! You'll frighten the poor girl. There is no talk of marriage. At least not yet."

"Excuse me, Your Graces, but I'm thirsty and need a drink," she said suddenly uncomfortable.

They nodded. David went with her. When they were far enough away David sat her down on a nearby couch and went in search of a drink for both of them. Her parents would be happy when she told them.

A barony was good but a duchy was even better. And he was a first son! She would a fool if she refused a marriage proposal from him. But suddenly she thought about him. Bright blonde hair and warm but slightly cold blue eyes. Richard Jones. She suddenly wished to share this with him. She felt as if he was a kindred spirit of sorts.

They didn't speak much that night and she hadn't seen him since then. She knew nothing about the man but his name and that he was a merchant. It seemed as if people knew more about him than she did and they couldn't bother to say more than a few words to him. Those who did twisted what they knew and made him seem horrible for trying to better himself and build a life for his future wife and family.

"Aurelia."

"Yes?"

David handed her a glass of white wine. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Aren't you a lucky one? Marriage to a duke's son. And first born too! You struck gold."

"Apparently," she replied.

"Will you accept if he does propose?"

She looked down at her glass. "I don't know."


	4. Second Meeting

Annabelle approached them. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes was with her. Aurelia looked closer at him and realized it was Mr. Richard Jones.

"Mr. Banner and Miss Hartwick may I introduce Mr. Richard Jones."

Richard smiled. He never thought he would see Aurelia again. When he heard her being announced he thought he was mistaken. He felt a bit cautious and silly when he toyed with the thought of Mr. Banner being her intended.

Though he was a second son he was still from a noble family. He had heard people gossip that there was the possibility of an arranged marriage between them. Both families enjoying the prospect of their respective issues becoming one and combining the families.

There was also talk of the Duke of Berkonshire's eldest son being interested in the Banner's youngest child and only daughter, Lady Elizabeth Banner. It was excellent matches for both families. Even though Richard felt he stood no chance to a second son of a noble family he felt he had to try.

"Miss Hartwick and I are already acquainted." He kissed her hand before turning to David. He sized him up and he thought he saw a faint smirk on his face.

"Mr. Banner." He extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

David shook his hand even though he didn't want to. He didn't want to seem rude in front of a lady. Especially Aurelia.

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Jones. Aurelia?"

"Yes?"

"Should we go back to Their Graces now?"

She nodded. "Of course. Perhaps we should all go horseback riding sometime?" she suggested.

"Yes. That sounds good," Richard replied. "Here's my card."

"Ah. I shall keep in touch then."

He nodded. David offered his arm and they left in the direction of the Duke and Duchess.

XXXXXXX

At home Aurelia told her parents everything. She was worried they would ignore what she wanted and focus on the elevation of the family.

"How do you feel about all this Aurelia? This is your future after all," her father said.

"Your father speaks the truth. Lord Darcy could provide you with the greatest security and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing."

"Lord Derby can do the same," she mused. "And David Banner. But David hasn't even proposed. Neither has Lord Darcy."

"True," her father replied. "Though his parents are sort of pressuring us to agree to an arrangement. Your dowry isn't much but they said it didn't matter."

"They would be honored to see you marry into the House of Banner," her mother remarked.

"Their Graces, the Duke and Duchess, said the same thing."

"Truly?" Her parents said it at the same time and it made her giggle.

"That's very interesting Aurelia," Mrs. Hartwick said.

"I should go to bed now. Mr. Banner asked me if I would call on Lady Banner tomorrow to practice the piano with her."

"Very well." He father nodded towards the stairs. "Off to bed with you."

She kissed them goodnight and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Darcy arrived the next day. They greeted each other and took a walk in the gardens with Martha a few feet behind them.

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me to a party? Originally Lady Banner was to come with me but seeing as how she's still ill it's not possible."

"Very well, my Lord. I would be honored to go."

"Wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Samuel Darcy and Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

Heads turned in their direction. Whispers floated around them.

"There are some people I would like you to meet," Lord Darcy said.

They walked towards a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. On his arm was a woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a slightly plumped figure.

"Mr. Campbell and Lady Holman may I introduce Miss Aurelia Hartwick?"

"Miss Hartwick. A pleasure." Mr. Campbell kissed her hand.

He took the woman's hand who was beside him. He spoke with a hint of pride; "My betrothed. Lady Eliza Holman."

Aurelia curtsied. "It's an honor, my Lady."

She smiled. "Aren't you a gem! It's lovely to meet you. Perhaps we could attend an opera show together."

"That would be wonderful, my Lady." Lady Holman smiled and nodded.

"If you'll excuse us," Mr. Campbell said.

Later on Aurelia saw Richard with Annabelle again and she frowned. What was going on between them?

Richard approached them by himself since Annabelle was surrounded by people. "Miss Hartwick? It's wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise Mr. Jones." She turned to Lord Darcy. "My Lord, may I introduce Mr. Richard Jones?"

Richard bowed. "My Lord. It's a pleasure." He extended his hand. Lord Darcy stared at him and refused to shake it.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied sounding detached from the conversation.

Richard was taken aback. Why was he being so rude? Even though Lord Darcy social status was higher than his, and he could very well do as he pleased, why be rude in front of a lady? Miss Aurelia was a mutual friend between them so Richard couldn't understand his coldness.

Richard decided to take his leave of them. "It was nice meeting you, Lord Darcy," he bowed. "Miss Hartwick. Lovely seeing you as always."

Aurelia was surprised by Lord Darcy's behavior. When they were dancing she decided to bring it up.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Miss Hartwick?"

"Why were you so rude to Mr. Jones? He's a very kind man."

"How long have you known him?"

"A week or so I believe."

"Then you do not truly know if he is kind."

After he said that the music stopped and everyone clapped. Aurelia was surprised at his answer and thought for a minute before replying, "I have known you for about that long and I do not know if you are kind as well."

He nodded. "That's fair."

XXXXXXXX

"How was the party, sir?" Stevens asked.

"Same old same old."

Stevens decided to be bold and question further. "Did you see her again?"

"Miss Hartwick?"

"Yes."

Richard had told him about Aurelia and he thought that he and the other servants could expect a mistress for the House of Jones in the next year or so. But Richard also told him of a Mr. David Banner who could possibly be her betrothed.

"What of Miss Annabelle Smith?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I should investigate further."


	5. Letters and Opera

Aurelia woke up. She stood and grabbed a housecoat. Slipping into the hall she glance at the tall grandfather clock. It read 1:30. Suddenly a face crossed her mind. Lord Derby.

It had been five days since he proposed to her. Her mother had mentioned that he sent a letter to ask of her answer. She sat in the parlour on the floor. Should she ring for a maid? She was a little hungry.

"Miss Aurelia?" A voice called out quietly.

"Martha?" she replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm. I believe so. I am hungry though. Could you start the fire?"

"Of course." Martha put wood in the hearth and struck a flame. The wood succumbed to the heat and began to burn.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Tea and scones please."

The elderly woman nodded and left. Aurelia stood sat at the desk. She grabbed a pen and ink.

What should she say?

_To my dearest lord and friend,_

_I wish to thank you for your marriage proposal. I am very flattered that you find me worthy of being the mistress of the House of Derby. But I must decline. I do not believe that I am worthy of such an honor. I do hope, my Lord, that we shall remain friends forever and always._

_ Sincerely Your Friend,_

_ Miss Aurelia Hartwick_

She hoped that he wouldn't be angry with her. She sealed it just as Martha came back.

"My Lady?"

"Have a page boy send this off will you?" She began to eat.

"Yes, of course." Martha took the letter and left.

"Geoffrey!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take this letter to Lord Robert Derby."

"Yes, ma'am."

The page boy ran out the back door of the house until he reached Lord Derby's mansion. The butler answered the door.

"Yes?"

The page boy gulped at his stature and held out the letter. "A-a letter f-for your master. It's from Miss Aurelia."

"Hartwick?"

The boy nodded. The butler took it and handed him bills. "Thank you, sir." The man nodded in response and Geoffrey took his leave of him.

The butler closed the door and began walking towards the direction of his master. The cook, a beautiful dark skinned girl named Ada, stopped him.

"What are you doing up so late?"

He said nothing as he studied her. He loved her eyes. They were dark and mysterious. She never said much about herself. Just that she was orphaned at the tender age of ten and Lord Derby took her in.

"A letter for the master."

"Such a workaholic," she replied with a smile.

"Aren't we all."

She shrugged and he watched her walk away. When he made it the Lord Derby's room he saw James, Master Derby's valet.

"James."

"Yes? What is it?"

"A letter from Miss Hartwick."

"Truly? We may have a new mistress by this time next year."

James walked to Lord Derby's study. He knocked.

"Come in," Lord Derby called.

"My Lordship." James bowed.

"Yes?"

"A letter for you." He handed it to him.

"From?"

"Miss Hartwick."

Lord Derby's eyes widen. "Really?" After he meet her it felt like love at first sight. Though he was much older than her he was prepared to do whatever it took to make her happy.

He opened it and scanned the contents. "Bring me Robertson."

Roboterson bowed when he came. "My Lord?"

"You shall pen a letter to Miss Hartwick. Tell her that she will remain always in my good graces and that I harbor no ill will towards her. She shall be like the daughter I never had."

"Of course."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Miss Hartwick?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to attend an opera show with me? My soon to be husband can't come," Lady Holman said.

"Why?"

"Business."

"Ah. I see."

"I shall not dance tonight for my heart is miles away."

Aurelia smiled. "That is very noble of you, my Lady."

Lord Darcy approached them with Lady Banner on his arm.

"Lady Holman. Miss Aurelia." He kissed both of their hands. "A pleasure to see you both again."

Lady Holman responded for both of them. "The feeling is mutual, my Lord."

"Lady Banner, I had heard you were ill. I'm glad to see out and about. How is your brother Mr. Jonathan Banner?"

"He is well as am I."

"Good. "

It was silent. Lady Holman stood. "We should be leaving now. There are some people I would like you to meet Miss Aurelia ."

"Yes, of course."

Lady Holman nodded to them. "Excuse us."

When they were far away Lady Holman turned up her nose. "I do not care for Elizabeth Banner."

"Why?"

"She broke my brother's heart."

"How?"

They sat down and were directly across from Lord Darcy and Lady Banner.

"She broke off their engagement," Lady Holman replied.

"Surely she had a good reason," Aurelia countered.

"If she had rejected his proposal that would have been fine but she accepted it."

"And she broke it off just like? With no explanation." Aurelia was shocked. Surely Lady Banner wasn't that rude. "What did the Earl and Countess say? Surely they were furious. That's an insult to your family."

"Oh, they were livid. It's only me and my brother so she would have been a Countess. It seems as if that wasn't good enough."

Lady Holman stared at Lady Banner. Currently she and Lord Darcy were conversing with Miss Eleanor Luke and Mr. Henry Luke, the son and daughter of Sir James Luke.

"I never thought Lady Banner could be so..." Aurelia trailed off.

"Rude. Insensitive. Non ladylike. She was unworthy anyway."

A man walked by and Lady Holman stopped him. "Excuse me, sir. My name is Lady Eliza Holman. This is my friend Miss Aurelia Hartwick. Would you mind telling us the time?"

"Not at all, my Lady. It is a quarter pass midnight."

"Thank you." She turned to Aurelia. "If we hurry we can make an opera show. I happen to know some that are playing tonight."

"Alright."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They made it to the show just in time. Lady Holman insisted that they use her family's private box.

"What's playing?" Aurelia asked.

"_La Donna Caduta_."

"_The Fallen Woman_?"

"Yes. Or as other people say_ Violetta_."

Aurelia had heard of it but never seen it. By the time the second act came Aurelia was in love with it and cried when Violetta was forced to leave her lover Alfredo. In the next scene both of them gasped and clutched hands when Alfredo rebuffed Violetta and threw the money he had won at her feet.

"How shameful!" Lady Holman whispered.

"How shameful indeed!" Aurelia whispered back.

When Violetta died in Alfredo's arm both women cried. Everyone in the theater clapped.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lady Holman asked.

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you, my Lady."

"Call me Eliza."

Aurelia smiled. "Thank you Eliza."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you have a good time?" Her mother asked as she put down her book.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Lady Holman and I were able to catch an opera show. We saw Violetta. It was so sad and heart wrenching."

"Truly?"

"Yes. I should go to bed now. Mr. Banner has invited me to a garden party tomorrow."

"Very well. Your father should be back by morning."

Aurelia nodded and went upstairs.


	6. Regifting

Aurelia was walking with Eliza enjoying the spring weather. They stopped at a shop to look at parasols. Suddenly though Eliza stopped.

"What's wrong?" Aurelia asked.

"John."

Aurelia looked in that direction and certainly as flowers bloomed there was Eliza's fiance with a young girl of about ten or eleven, and with them stood Mr. David Banner and Mr. Richard Jones.

David noticed them and motioned them over. He made the introduction.

"Lady Eliza Holman may I introduce Mr. Richard Jones and his sister Miss Anna Jones."

The Jones siblings bowed and curtsied respective to their introductions. "My Lady," they said.

"It is truly an honor to match face to name," Eliza said. "Now I know what occupies Miss Hartwick's thoughts. She speaks often of you."

Aurelia's eyes widen and she blushed. "My Lady I beseech you stop," she whispered.

Eliza smiled and continued in her teasing. She examined the parasols and chose one with a rose pattern before turning to Richard. "What do you think Mr. Jones? Would this not be a fine present for a lady such as Miss Hartwick."

He smiled. "I agree."

The young girl pulled at her brother's sleeve. "Richard. You have yet to introduce me to Miss Aurelia."

"Oh. Right. Miss Hartwick may I introduce my sister Miss Anna Jones."

Aurelia curtsied slightly. "I am glad to meet you, Miss Jones."

She smiled. "I feel the same Miss Aurelia."

Richard took the parasol from Eliza and went to the front desk. Aurelia couldn't hear what he was saying but she was more embarrassed than she had ever been before.

"Look what you've done, Eliza!" she whispered furiously.

"Oh stop. I'm only giving him a slight push in the right direction. I wish you to be as happy as I."

Aurelia sighed. She looked towards Mr. Banner and she noticed he looked a bit angry.

"Mr. Banner. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just fine."

"Okay."

Richard approached the woman at the front desk. He cleared his throat.

"This is a present for a lady."

"I see. And what relation is she to you? If you wish to tell me, that is."

He glanced at Aurelia. "Hopefully my future wife."

XXXXXXXX

After everyone had purchased what they wanted they all left.

"Would you wish to accompany us, Miss Hartwick?" John asked. "We would be delighted for you to come."

John, Richard, David, and Anna had originally planned to call on Dame Sarah Kiton since she had been ill recently. Eliza agreed to accompany them but Aurelia declined.

"Thank you, Mr. Campbell but I wish to head home now. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"If you are certain," he replied.

"Perhaps my sister and I could walk you home," Richard suggested.

"No, I will," David spoke up. "It will do her parents no justice to see a man they don't know escorting their daughter home."

"Very well. Good day to you then." Richard tipped his hat. "It was good to see you again, Miss Hartwick. Come Anna. I'll take you home."

Aurelia felt bad about how Mr. Jones was treated. On the way home she discussed it with David.

"Do you think people treat upstarts too harshly, Mr. Banner?"

"No. They must know their place. Money does not take the place of prestige and ancestry. What good is it all if there is no title or history?"

"I suppose. But my father is the son of a knight; my grandfather. Sir Henry Hartwick. And my mother is the daughter of clergyman."

"Whose is the second son of a knight also."

Aurelia said nothing. David continued.

"Yes. You are more worthy than any upstart. Which is why I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He stopped and took her hands in his. Staring in her eyes he spoke: "Will you marry me, Miss Aurelia Hartwick?"

She froze. Her parents would be happy. But she wasn't sure.

"I shall think on it. Will a week be acceptable?"

He pulled away as if insulted. "Very well."

When Aurelia made it home she denied recounting her experience. She only said that David had propose to her. Her parents were delighted and asked if she accepted. She shook her head and declined to dine with them for dinner since she had a headache.

"Tell me if it gets worse," her father said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay."

XXXXXXX

"Did you propose?" The Count asked his son, David Banner.

"Yes. I did."

The Countess looked at him expectantly. "And? What did she say?"

"She said she would think about it for a week and give me a response."

"I say we should stay far away from the Hartwicks'. They are no good," Elizabeth said.

The eldest son and heir, Henry, glared at her. "Just because Lord Darcy and his family is showing interest in Miss Hartwick and not you."

David appeared alarmed. "When did this start?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. He just talks of her often and his parents seem taken with her."

"Then you must persuade them otherwise," the Count stated as if it were that simple. "Convince them that there is no better partner for their son than you."

"But how?" Elizabeth replied with frustration. "This is not King Henry's court with debauchery and dishonor. I am no whore, father."

"No. Just put yourself in his way. Invite him to parties and shows. Make it to where you are with him at all times possible."

Elizabeth smirked a bit. "I see."

XXXXXXXX

A few days Aurelia received a surprised gift and visit. She was in her room. She had figured out the situation with the baby geese but two of the five had already been eaten. The gardener, Jake, had offered to set traps for the foxes but she declined. She was upset at the lose but to kill in response to a kill felt wrong.

A knock came at her door.

"Aurelia?" Martha called.

"Yes?"

"A gentleman is here to see you. A Mr. Richard Jones."

Aurelia stood and followed Martha downstairs. Richard stood when she entered.

He kissed her hand. "Miss Hartwick. It's pleasure."

"Likewise Mr. Jones. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wished to give you this." He held out a box that was wrapped elegantly.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Aurelia sat and opened the box. She gasped softly. It was the rose patterned parasol.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Take it as a token of my affection."

"Thank you." She curtsied. "It's a wonderful gift."

"You're very welcome. I shall take my leave now."

"Very well. Martha will show you out."

"Follow me, sir."

Aurelia felt confused. Was Richard Jones interested in her? Would he propose?

XXXXXXXXX

"How did it go, sir?" Stevens asked.

"Good. She liked the gift."

Stevens was never one to question his master but his actions were a bit questionable.

"Do you not think it dishonorable for you to give a gift that was for Miss Annabelle to Miss Aurelia? Almost as if she were a second option?"

Richard didn't reply.

_"Mr. Jones? What is this?"_

_"Will you marry me Miss Annabelle Smith?"_

_Annabelle gasped. "I... I can't. I'm sorry but I cannot accept your proposal nor your gift. I'm sorry."_

_Richard straightened up. "Very well. Sorry to bother you then."_

"She rejected me," Richard said.

"Sir, you're only twenty one. There will be others."

"No. It's either I get engaged by the end of this year or I fear my business will fall. I need a wife. I need investors. It will make them feel more secure investing in a married man with children and family business than investing in a bachelor without any heirs."

"I see, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Aurelia had thought about David Banner's proposal. She liked him well enough she supposed. Love wasn't even a factor but she figured that didn't matter.

Even though she liked him she didn't want to marry him. She felt as if there was someone greater for her out there.

_Dear Mr. David Banner,_

_I must confess that I am flattered at your proposal. I know our parents would like to see us married but I do not think we would be a good match. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you and your family. I hope that we will remain friends always and forever._

_ Your friend,_  
_ Miss Aurelia Hartwick_

XXXXXXXXX

David came into his room with a disheveled look. He had just come from a dinner party with his parents and sister. When the ladies left he had drunk quite a bit. Now he felt a bit sick.

He shuffled through the letters and stopped when he reached one that had Aurelia's name on it. His heart began beating fast and he felt his stomach twist in knots. Either from nervousness or the alcohol. He wasn't quite sure.

He opened it and when he finished reading it he threw it into the fire after he memorized it. He changed his clothes and put on a robe.

Grabbing a bottle of scotch and a glass he moved sit in front of the fire. _Dammit__! _he said to himself._ Dammit all to hell... What would James say? _

"He'll be angry no doubt," David said as he spoke out loud. "I hope he can forgive me."

David smirked as he brought the glass to his lips._ He'll forgive. He always does._

XXXXXXXXX

At breakfast the next day everyone was quiet. Aurelia noticed that both her parents looked at her expectantly. She ignored their looks.

"Anne," Mrs. Hartwick said as she motioned towards her empty cup. "More tea please."

"Of course." Anne poured the tea. "Anything else, ma'am?"

"Have the a kitchen maid bring more pastries. Jelly filled. I've been craving them lately."

The girl nodded and left. Dr. Hartwick looked at his wife with concern. "Is everything alright?"

She smiled. "Yes. But there is something I would like to share."

Aurelia's face showed confusion. "Mother?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stood and knelt next to his wife. He looked up at her. "Truly?"

She laughed. "Yes." She turned to Aurelia. "I know there will be quite an age gap between you this new child but I hope you will help me as much as possible before you marry and leave us."

Aurelia knelt on the right side of her mother. "Of course. I will write to Alfred and Sir Perkins telling them the news."

"It would be wonderful to see the grandchildren again," Mrs. Hartwick said. "They should be turning four soon."

XXXXXXXXX

Later that day Lady Banner requested Aurelia attend a small tea party that her daughter was hosting. Aurelia agreed and decided to bring the rose patterned parasol with her.

When she made it she saw some women she knew. Annabelle and Eliza among them.

"Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

Elizabeth stood and walked towards her. "Miss Hartwick. I'm glad you could make it."

Elizabeth looped arms Aurelia. "There are some people I would like you to meet. Lady Hall and Miss Bennet may I introduce Miss Aurelia Hartwick?"

They both nodded and said it was a pleasure to meet her but they didn't seem to care. She looked to her right and saw Eliza and Annabelle coming her way.

Eliza smiled and hugged her while kissing both her cheeks. "It's wonderful to see you again Aurelia."

"I feel the same. Miss Smith. It's been too long."

Annabelle nodded. "Quite."

It was quiet between them. Elizabeth decided to break the tension. "Lady Holman I do not believe you are acquainted with Lady Hall and Miss Bennet. Lady Hall and Miss Bennet may I introduce you to Lady Eliza Holman? I believe you both know Miss Annabelle Smith."

Eliza curtsied slightly. "It's a pleasure." She turned to Elizabeth. "I had heard you were engaged Lady Banner."

Elizabeth sat down and everyone else followed. "From whom did you hear this?"

"Then it is true?"

"I did not say that."

Eliza smiled. "You need not concern yourself with who said what. Just confirm if it is true. If not I beg your pardon and shall never speak of it again."

"It's half true."

"How so?" Lady Hall said.

"Yes. Please explain," Miss Bennet chimed in.

Aurelia saw Annabelle shake her head slightly and almost groan in annoyance.

"Lord Darcy, the Duke and Duchess of Berkonshire's eldest son, has expressed interest. Their Graces are excited about a potential match between us as well."

Lady Hall and Miss Bennet giggled and congratulated her.

"But surely that is not so," Eliza countered.

"How do you figure that Lady Holman?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I had heard from Lady Darcy, Their Graces eldest daughter, that all Lord Darcy speaks of is Miss Hartwick. Even Their Graces were delighted in a potential match."

"Truly?" Elizabeth said as she stared at Aurelia with a look of pure hatred. "What do you say to that Miss Hartwick?"

Everyone stared at her. "I say that nothing is for certain. You cannot trust the words of gossip but in what people do. If Their Graces express interest in a match then they should speak to my parents and we will decide from there."

Elizabeth rang a bell and maids bought tea, sandwiches, cookies, and honey flavored cake. The party continued with light conversation.

XXXXXXXXX

Aurelia figured it would be best to write to her brother and brother-in-law. It had been so long since she'd seen either of them. After the funeral of Amelia John Perkins, her brother in law, scarcely wrote to them. Alfred had no children of his own. Though he did need an heir.

His father in law had no sons and Grace, Alfred's wife, was his only living child. Grace over the past five years had lost at least four children. All of them sons. She hoped Grace wouldn't be upset. Aurelia's mother was in her mid thirties while Grace was only twenty four and had no children to show for her six marriage to Alfred.

_My dearest brother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You have hardly wrote to me or our parents. They worry about you. I wish to tell you that Mother is with child. She and father are quite happy as am I. My birthday is coming in May. The fourteenth. I hope you and Grace will be able to come and visit us soon. There is also much that I must tell you. I do not believe it will fit into the letter._  
_ Your loving sister,_  
_ Aurelia Hartwick_

Aurelia reread her letter and sealed it before starting on the other one.

_To my dearest brother-in-law,_

_I hope this letter finds you and the children well. I miss you all so much. Mother is with child and she hopes to you and the children before the weather turns cold and travelling is hard. Please write more often and visit as soon as possible._

_ Your loving sister-in-law,_  
_ Aurelia Hartwick_

Aurelia sealed it and had Martha find someone to send it off. She hoped she would hear from them soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred Hartwick stared out of the window while he sipped his drink. He knew he was being too cruel. She was hurting too he was sure of it.

He gripped the glass tighter. But it had been nothing but failure after failure. Miscarriages, stillborns, and now this. He had been ecstatic about the newest pregnancy. He gave her a year to recover from the last one. He remembered how hurt she had looked. He was sure disappointment and anger had showed on his face.

"My Lord?"

"Hamilton? What is it?"

Hamilton handed him a letter. "It's from your sister. Miss Hartwick."

"Aurelia? It's been so long since I've seen her and our parents. I hope everything is alright."

He opened it and read it. His face showed anger. He stood and threw the letter into the fireplace.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"My mother is pregnant. She also wishes for us to visit."

"Shall I make arrangements?"

Alfred nodded. "We shall be there in a little over a week. Send word that we will be there."

XXXXXXXX

Jane, one of Grace's personal maids, knocked on the door. Hearing no answer she entered carrying a tray of food. Her mistress was buried under the covers.

"My Lady? Here's some food for you." No reply. She continued talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harold have sent many invitations. They're worried about you." She set the tray down and opened the curtains.

"Close them and leave me be."

Jane turned around. "But my Lady it's so dark in here. Maybe some sunshi-"

"I said close them and leave!"

Jane curtsied and left without a word.

At night Alfred settled down to dinner but didn't see his wife. He turned to Mary, another of Grace's maids, and spoke. "Your mistress has declined to dine with me again?"

"Yes, my Lord. She has pretty much isolated herself from everyone."

"This ends now." Alfred stood and nearly ran to Grace's room. He banged in the door. "Come out right now or I'll drag you out myself!"

"No!" was the muffled response.

"Fine," he whispered. He thrusted his right shoulder into door three times before it gave way.

Grace came up from under the covers. "Alfred!"

He stomped over to her. "Get up. Get up, get dressed, and come downstairs for dinner." He looked at his pocket watch. "I'm giving you twenty minutes. Be ready in that time or else."

"Yes, my Lord," she whispered softly.

Alfred left. The servants all stood outside whispering to each other. They jumped when their mistress's door opened and their master stood there. His face showed nothing but anger.

He turned to Jane, Mary, and Kelly. "Get her ready. Twenty minutes."

They all curtsied and Alfred spoke to Mrs. Hamilton, the housekeeper. The elder woman clapped her hands. "Everyone back to work!"

XXXXXXXX

The dinner was quiet. Both of them didn't speak and only Alfred was eating.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

"No."

"Too bad. You need to eat. My sister sent a letter. My mother is pregnant."

Grace looked up quickly. Her mother in law was heading into her forties. "Are you sure? How is she?"

"She and my father are well. Along with my sister. Aurelia's birthday is coming up soon. We will be leaving in a week's time. We'll stay until Aurelia's birthday and leave a few days after."

"Alright."

XXXXXXX

Aurelia, Eliza, and Annabelle were walking along the road. They had no particular destination in mind but it didn't matter to them. Their conversation turned to marriage.

"Have you received a proposal at all Annabelle?" Eliza asked.

Annabelle hesitated. She didn't want to anger Aurelia. She decided not to mention Mr. Jones by name. "Yes. I did."

Eliza looked at her expectantly. "Well? Can we expect a wedding by this time next year?"

"No. I declined."

"Oh? Why?" Aurelia asked.

"I did not know him too well. There was no courting involved and I did not feel that it was appropriate to marry someone when he did not court me."

"I see," Eliza replied. "Is it anyone that we know?"

"No. I don't believe so."

Eliza stared at her. "I see," she said again.

Aurelia spotted someone that looked familiar. But the other person was a woman she didn't recognize.

"There's Lord Darcy!" Eliza exclaimed. "And his sister Lady Darcy."

Lord Darcy waved to them. "Good day ladies. How are you?"

They all curtsied and said they were doing well.

Eliza introduced them. "My Lady, may I introduce Miss Annabelle Smith and Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

Annabelle and Aurelia curtsied to her. The woman nodded. "How do you do? I am Lady Darcy. The eldest daughter of Their Graces the Duke and Duchess of Berkonshire."

"It wonderful to meet you," Anna belle said.

"Yes. You are very beautiful," Aurelia blurted. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Lady Darcy chuckled. "It's fine. Samuel has spoken much about you. My parents are quite taken with you."

Aurelia glanced at Lord Darcy but he showed no emotion. Lord Darcy and his sister continued walking in their original direction. Eliza, Annabelle, and Aurelia followed them.

"Truly?" Aurelia said.

"Yes," Lord Darcy said.

"I would be honored for you to marry into our family," Lady Darcy added.

"Everyone seems to say that. I have received a few proposals over these last few weeks. It's all so sudden."

"Are these potential husbands men that we know?" Lord Darcy asked coolly.

"Possibly," Aurelia replied.

XXXXXXXXX

When Aurelia made it home her mother rushed down the steps. "Welcome home. Your brother had replied to your letter. He'll be here soon."

"Good. How is Grace?"

Mrs. Hartwick skimmed through the letter. "He says that they both are well. Though Grace wasn't well for a while."

"Is she well enough to travel?" A maid took her hat and parasol.

"It appears so. Have you replied to David Banner's proposal yet?"

Aurelia stopped. Should she tell her? Would she be disappointed in her? Or angry?

"Well. I sent a letter saying no."

"Oh." Her mother's expression appeared unreadable. "Well then. There will be others I'm sure. I'll tell your father so you won't have to worry."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXX

Aurelia sat at the tops of the steps listening to her parents talk. Her mother sounded upset.

"This is the second proposal that she's declined," Mrs. Hartwick said as she paced in front of the fireplace.

"Don't worry. There will be others," Arthur replied.

"She does not have the luxury to be picky. Aurelia is an odd girl and not like other young women."

"It'll be fine. Now I shall hear no more of this."

Aurelia sighed and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXX

A week later a carriage pulled up outside. Mr. and Mrs. Hartwick stood. "That must be Alfred and Grace," Mrs. Hartwick said.

They meet them outside but Aurelia wasn't there. Alfred noticed and frowned.

"Where is she? Where's Aurelia?"

"Attending a garden party," Mr. Hartwick said. "She's also suppose to attend a dinner party tomorrow night. Maybe you could go with her. She doesn't have an escort."

Alfred nodded. Once they were all settled the maids served afternoon tea.

"How far along are you mother?"

Mrs. Hartwick smiled and rubbed her belly. "Three months now."

Grace eyed her enviously. "Do you wish for a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me," she replied and smiled when her husband kissed her cheek. "As long as the child is healthy."

"Yes," Grace murmured. "That is all that matters."

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Aurelia came home. Mrs. Hartwick went to meet her. "Welcome home. Your brother is here."

"Where?"

"In the library."

Aurelia smiled and ran toward where her brother was. She saw him. He was reading a book and drinking wine.

"Alfred."

"Aurelia!" He stood and after studying her he smiled. His eyes shined with happiness.

She curtsied. "My Lord Hartwick."

He bowed. "Miss Aurelia Hartwick."

They looked at each other and laughed before hugging. "I've missed you brother."

"Likewise sister. Now tell me all about these gentlemen who have asked for your hand." 


End file.
